


swallowed in the sea

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [42]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time of night is almost perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	swallowed in the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Crepuscular
> 
>  **Timeframe:** Season One, early on  
>  **Title:** Coldplay's _Not Swallowed in the Sea_

This time of night is almost perfect. Right after that massive red-orange-yellow sun sinks beneath the horizon, taking it’s long strip of golden reflection from the water. When everything goes grey and blue and black, from the water, to the air, to the sky.

“What am I supposed to be looking at again?” Danny said, barely quite a minute.

Steve shrugged, staring at it, even as Danny seemed to be missing it.

“It all blurs together other there. The sand and the sea.” And the sky.

“It’s almost like being on a ship again.” Like not being stuck on land.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Crepuscular**   _(adjective)_  
>  cre·pus·cu·lar [kri-puhs-kyuh-ler]
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  1\. of, pertaining to, or resembling twilight; dim; indistinct.  
> 2.  _Zoology_. appearing or active in the twilight, as certain bats and insects.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1660–70; crepuscule + -ar


End file.
